


Defense

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alice is having a truly terrible time at work until a customer stands up for her.





	Defense

Alice clenched her jaw, refusing to allow herself to respond to the customer currently berating her. Her harsh temper, usually so completely suppressed was flaring Alice had done nothing wrong with this customer, though she was willing to admit she had made mistakes in the past. This time she was being verbally abused for no good reason...and she had to just sit there and take it. Servers weren’t allowed to talk back no matter how awfully they were spoken to… and this one was pretty bad.

“Hi there, do you mind if I interrupt?” an absolutely stunning woman Alice had never seen before stepped up to the table and swung an arm around her neck. “I can tell that you really want to yell at this asshole, but I’m assuming you can’t…” she paused long enough for Alice to nod emphatically back at her. “So I would like for you both to excuse me.

No one found themselves capable of replying, so she just went ahead. Alice had to hand it to ‘Angry Girl’, she said every single thing Alice had been thinking. She hit every mental note that Alice wanted to say, flawlessly. The blonde was in awe of her and her creative cursing, not just because she was gorgeous, but because she was standing up for a complete stranger. Even Alice’s Papa would have been impressed and he had been a naval captain.

Not long after she started her defensive rant, the young woman was kicked out of the restaurant for causing the ruckus and for Alice to get sent home on account of her emotional trauma.

“May I walk you out?” Alice offered. “Seems like the least I could do after that gallant rescue.”

“The name’s Robin. Robin Mills. I’m sorry that the rescue was necessary. People can be such jerks.” the taller girl offered her hand to Alice with a grin. Alice shook her hand and took note of the calloused palm and strong grip.

“I’m Alice, Alice Jones.” she replied, her blue eyes sparkling. The bright smile struck Robin deeply. She didn’t know many people who would offer up an expression so genuinely happy after such a hurtful experience. “Thank you. If you hadn’t stepped in, I might have snapped and gotten myself fired.”

“It was nothing.” Robin shrugged the thank you off. “I really just can’t stand a bully. Nothing makes me angrier.”

“Well, you should at least let me take you out for a coffee or something as a thank you, Robin. Especially since my rescue cost you your dinner.” Alice took Robin’s hand to lead her to her favorite cafe.

“Coffee with you sounds a lot better than dinner with my aunt and her wife. They’re so in love, it’s completely disgusting.” Robin replied with a playful wink, while they swung their hands between them as they walked.


End file.
